Marriage Arangements And Fake Engagements
by MoMo08
Summary: A man has asked to marry Rukia. And Byakuya has agreed! In order to make him give up on Rukia, she and Ichigo pretend to be together! But will this "fake" love become something real?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people...i didn't get the chance to really run thru this as much as I would have liked...the writing probably isnt really my best...and those whove pointed it out thank you!...anyhow i'll be revising this later, I've been really busy as of late...our county fair is up so me and all my FFA buddies have been busy with our animals and school has been a pain in the ass...so, yea...oh and i'm really happy right now...my school has anime club its so fun with all friends after school...and to be honest..I had no idea that many kids liked anime in my school...it was kinda weird...oh well enjoy the story...it will be revised and spelling will be corrected...and OOC...yea it might be hanging around with you...hopefully not**

Rukia exited the Urahara Shoten with a very angry and well, pissed-off look on her face. They had finally done it. The Kuchiki had done the one thing that Rukia had dreaded since becoming a noble. She had hoped that being a Shinigami would have stopped anything like this from crossing their minds. Apparently, she was wrong because she was now aware that said situation was now currently unfolding. And that is...

_Son of a- What the hell were they thinking?! They didn't even ask me about it. An arranged marriage! Some random guy shows up asking to marry me and they say yes! Don't I have say in this! Dammit! And even Nii-sama went along with it! This isn't good..._

It was true. Rukia was going to be married to a man she didn't know and hadn't met. Byakuya had summoned Rukia from Karakura just the day before. He had told her that a man by the name of Takahashi Kiba had arrived at the Kuchiki mansion earlier that day. He had one request, to marry Rukia.

To be honest, Rukia was scared, angry, sad, and above all else just plain out pissed. But wait, sad? Why in hell should she be sad? It's not like she was being sentenced to another execution. But still, why would she sad? She thought about this as she walked the streets to the place she had begun to call home. And there it was his house.

Where she had first met him. She loved this town. It and Ichigo had changed her, for the better, of course. Rukia had tried not to get close to anyone, but Ichigo had melted her heart of ice. He made her happy. When he wasn't being idiot. Sure, her place was in Soul Society. But to Rukia home was here in Karakura with Ichigo.

That's when it hit her. Deep in her mind and heart, Rukia would miss him. If she were to get married, she wouldn't be able to see him often. If at all and it made her upset. Not only that but she would no longer be able to be a Shinigami. According to her brother, they would want her removed from squad 13 in order to focus on family matters...

_What, do they think I'm some baby-making machine or something!?_

She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to someone. Lucky for her, Ichigo would listen. Okay be forced to listen, as long as she got it out...

She climbed up to his window. It was open. Was he expecting her to come back? She smiled at the thought. She climbed in and landed on Ichigo's bed, trying not to wake him. She sat on his floor and watched him sleep. He looked so calm and his normal scowl seemed nonexistent.

Rukia sat there for awhile. Just watching him. She thought that she might not be able to do this again. She had done it before. When she used to sleep in his closet, there were times she couldn't sleep. She'd open the closet door ever so slightly and just, watch. She'd watch his chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern. He'd sometimes mumble things she could make out. She'd just silently laugh to herself. It was something just liked, no loved to do. And she'd miss it.

"Rukia.."

Rukia was jogged from her memories by the sound of his voice and her name. He had said her name in his sleep. She smiled again.

"Rukia, why haven't you come back?" Ichigo said sleepily. He didn't seem to notice Rukia was right in front of him sitting on the floor. _I'm right here idiot. _Rukia thought to herself. Ichigo soon fell back asleep.

_He _was _worried. He left the window unlocked expecting me to come back. Now, he's saying my name and asking where I am in his sleep. Why would he worry that much. I can take care if myself! Then again, he always worries. Even after my powers returned he still worried. I guess he always will. All he wants is for me to be safe...Hmph. I wonder how he'll react when I tell him about the marriage thing..._

And again something hit her. She had an idea about how to get out of the marriage. Byakuya had told her that the man would come to Karakura soon to meet Rukia. He had told her that he wanted to win Rukia over. He wanted to make her fall in love with him. That would take time. Meaning he'd be around for awhile. Her idea you ask? Well. How can he love a woman who already has a man?

In other words, she'd pretend to already have a boyfriend. Then, maybe he'll give up on his love crusade and leave Rukia in peace. Now, to find a "boyfriend". Bingo. Right in front of her. Ichigo.

_It wont be that bad. I'm already close to Ichigo and rumors of us are always flying around so it won't be that big of a deal, right? _

She had admitted to herself that Ichigo was very handsome. And deep in her heart there were feelings that she was trying to hold back. Love. She had yet to admit that she was in love with him. But, subconsciously, she had.

He had done so much to save her and protect her. The feelings she thought of as friendship developed into more over the time she knew him. In the first two months she knew him, she had,in way, admitted her feelings to herself. But, once the war started she buried them deep in heart. She didn't want to be hurt too badly if she lost him.

But it was over now. Aizen was gone. And maybe...maybe..she'd get another chance. But for now she had to make sure he agreed to the plan.

"Hey, Ichigo! Wake up." He didn't answer. She tried again and again and he still didn't wake up. Time to move to plan B. Which involves either a pillow or a foot to Ichigo's head. The foot should be more effective.

Ichigo was trying to sleep. And failing, horribly. Rukia had left yesterday without a word. Saying her brother wanted to talk to with her. He tried not to worry, much. But he couldn't help it. He wanted her here. He wanted her home. He had stood up half the night waiting and thinking of her. He was currently trying to sleep and it wasn't working. He thought he heard someone saying his name. He ignored it. And ignored it. And still ignored it. Dammit he couldn't take it anymore!

"Dad, shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled, expecting to see his father. Instead he saw the short, black-haired, midget sized source of all his worry and sleep deprivation.

"Rukia?" He stared at her in surprise. The angry scowling look he had slipped away as he gave a small smile when he saw her. "When did you get here?" he asked his voice calm, with an obvious hint of happiness to it. _He's glad I'm back. I wasn't gone that long. _She laughed a little.

"What's so funny? And answer the question!"

"Nothing and just a little while ago." _Liar. You sat and watched him for a half an hour!_

"Oh. So, what did your brother want?" Rukia's face became serious.

"Well, he just wanted to talk. You know family stuff and all that. I got to visit Renji and just hung around. I'm getting married to a guy I don't know." Ichigo sat and listened to it all. He nearly chocked after hearing the last bit.

"MARRIED!" he yelled. Whispering the last bit so not to wake the house's other inhabitants. Rukia explained the entire situation to Ichigo and told him she had a plan to get out of it.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well...I pretend I have a boyfriend while he's here. Eventually, he'll lose any hope of getting me and go home."

"Okay, we'll have to find someone who is willing to be _your _boyfriend." That earned him a wack to the head.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"You deserved it! And anyway I already have someone in mind."

"Who?"

"You." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"What!? Why me!? No chance in hell!"

"Why not?! Please Ichigo! I don't have anyone else, please." She pouted at him and gave a sad puppy-eyed look. He wasn't going to give in...damn it worked.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Really?! Thank you so much Ichigo!" She gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek lightly. She got off his bed and left to the twin's room. Ichigo stared at his door in surprise. His hand was resting on the spot Rukia just kissed. He was red. Either he was really embarrassed or just plain sick. He'll have an even worse time getting to bed now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here it is chapter 2! I hope you guys like and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo-sensei **

Ichigo couldn't believe it. He thought last night was all a dream. A dream that his mind, which had been filled with worried thoughts about Rukia, had cooked up in an effort to console him and ease his worries. So, he was taken by surprise when he entered the kitchen in the morning. He had expected to see Yuzu cooking breakfast as she normally did, his father reading the morning newspaper, and Karin sitting on the sofa watching some mindless show on the TV. Yes, he did see all of this. But, only momentarily. For his eyes, wide with surprise, rested on Rukia who was sitting at the table. She waved at him casually as if what happened last night, if it did actually happen, was not a big deal.

"Ohayou, Ichigo!" she said in her high pitched sweet voice.

"Onii-chan! Look whose back! Rukia-chan got here this morning!" Yuzu said brightly as she pointed to Rukia. "Aren't you happy to see her?"

Ichigo continued to stare at Rukia in confusion. Did he really agree to be her...her..boyfriend!? What in Soul Society was he thinking!? It was weird and embarrassing! What would people think!? Why would she want that anyway?

He just stood there. The only emotion on his face was surprise. Out of nowhere, a foot connected to Ichigo's face causing him to fall backwards to the floor.

"What the hell!?" he yelled looking up to see is father staring down at him with a look of sadness.

"My son,"he said giving his voice the best dramatic flair he could. "I thought I raised you better! The lovely Rukia-chan has come back to you! Didn't you miss her during her absence? Did you not worry for her safety? I could only imagine how you will treat my grandchildren..." He stopped there and began to sob.

Ichigo was in no mood for this. He needed to talk to Rukia. Without his father asking his perverted questions he was just bound to ask. He quickly got to his feet. Kicking his father swiftly and sauntered towards Rukia.

"Let's go. Were gonna be late." he growled.

"Okay, Strawberry!" she said sweetly and flashed him a fake smile. She got up from her seat and the two made their way to the door. Karin watched them go and then turned back to the TV before her.

"Idiots." she mumbled under her breath.

Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the house silently. Rukia fell in step behind Ichigo. He was surprised to see her this morning. This was rather strange, because he was the first and only person she saw when she returned last night. Of all people, Rukia wanted to see him first and she needed him to except her plan. Because there was no chance in hell she was going to get married, let alone to a stranger.

The silence was killing him. Ichigo needed to know what was going on and he needed to know now. He was desperately hoping it was a dream. A very real dream. Never had a dream felt so real to him. The soft feel of Rukia's lips entered his thoughts. His hand involuntarily moved to his cheek.

Rukia broke the awkward silence soon enough. She too was being bothered by it.

"Ichigo, do you remember what we talked about last night?" she asked him. She cast her gaze to her left. Not wanting to stare at him or reveal the slight blush that had crept to her cheeks.

They continued walking normally. The silence had only become heavier after Rukia had asked her question.

Ichigo glanced at her. She was trying to hide her face. But he could see that it was slightly red, just as his was.

"Well, I do remember. Sort of. What did we talk about again?" Why did he bother to ask that? He knew that that conversation was real and he was going be her...He sighed. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't kidding. How he hoped she was.

"Well, there's that guy who wants to marry me. Remember?" she asked looking in front of her. She saw Ichigo stop. She did the same. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo was shocked. He didn't remember that! All he remembered was she asked him to be her boyfriend. How could he not remember a reason like that?! It was why he agreed to this anyway!

"That guy wants to marry you and you think if he sees you with someone else he'll give up and leave you alone. And that person will be me, right?" he asked her calmly. He did not turn to look at her. He waited until she spoke.

Rukia took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, that is the plan." she said. "That is, if you still wish to help me out of this mess." She looked at him expectantly hoping he'd turn around. He did.

Ichigo turned to her and smirked. "If that guy shows up and starts hitting on you, he'll have me to deal with. No one comes within two feet of my_ girlfriend _unless I say so." He crossed his arms and looked at her.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with shock. He was going to help and, obviously, that man wasn't coming anywhere near her. Unless he wanted to die, of course. She smiled a real smile. As genuine as can be. Ichigo was really kind deep down. It was nice to see him like this.

"Thank you, Ichigo. For helping me." she continued to gaze at him. His smirk grew.

"Of course I'd help. You'd hate being with some guy you don't know. Plus, you'd have to give up being a Shinigami and I know you'd hate that. And also," he said turning away from her. "You won't be able to see me anymore. Or Inoue or Chad or Ishida. My family would miss you too."

He walked forward towards the school. They would be late if they didn't hurry. Rukia stood in her spot not moving an inch. _He is right. I would miss being a Shinigami. And I'd miss being here, with him, the most. _

"Come on, _sweetheart._ We're gonna be late!" he called over his shoulder. Rukia stifled a giggle. She decided to play along.

"Okay, _honey_. I'm coming!" she said laughing lightly. Ichigo looked at her.

"I didn't say you could call me that!"he yelled embarrassed.

"You started it_ dear._" she said mockingly as she walked past him.

"Whatever."Ichigo growled and followed her the rest of the way.

The day went by slowly. Everything was normal. No man had shown up on there walk here and they had not seen anyone unfamiliar. Nii-sama had told Rukia he would most likely be coming to the living world the day after she returned.

She was beginning to think he was never going to show and was feeling happy. Maybe he heard about the powerful Shinigami that she normally was with. Maybe there was something about their profound connection and how inseparable they were.

Rukia thought she was lucky to have Ichigo. He, so it seemed, protected her in more ways then she thought.

Class was nearing its end and everyone was in their seats. They sat listening to Miss Ochi explain about a new student who just transferred in...

_New student!?_ Rukia thought. She lay her head down on her desk. _Crap! What if its him? I didn't expect for him to come to school! How are we going to pull this of without everyone noticing?Me and Ichigo acting like we are in love in front of all these people! He won't like that...Damn, he won't go along with it after that...I'm doomed to live with some guy I don't know! Either that or have him chase me for the rest of my life!_

Ichigo looked to his right. He had heard Rukia grumbling to herself. She had her head down on her desk and she was whispering to herself.

"Hey, Rukia." he whispered to her. Her head went up slightly at her name and her eyes met Ichigo's gaze.

"Don't worry." he whispered. He looked confident. Maybe he thought something up,she hoped.

"I would like to introduce you guys to Takahashi Kiba! Our new student. Come in Takahashi." Miss Ochi said motioning at the door. At that moment a man walked. Ichigo and Rukia turned to look at the man they considered an enemy.

He was tall around the same height as Ichigo. He was well built like Ichigo as well. _Ichigo could beat him any day..._thought Rukia.

His hair was a longer length than most. It reached past his ears and hung above his eyes. It was also a deep auburn color. His eyes were a light forest green. They seemed to shine as he laid eyes on a girl in the room. He walked in with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon minna-san. I am Takahashi Kiba. I will be joining your class. I am pleased to meet you all." he smiled at the class in front of him. Almost every girl in the room was on the verge of drooling. Minus Inoue, Tatsuki, Chizuru and of course, Rukia. You could threaten their lives or wave a shopping spree gift card in their faces. They wouldn't budge. Every guy in the class automatically hated or envied him. In class only 3 minutes and he has most of the girls hypnotized. Ichigo was the one who hated him the most. Because he knew who he was after and what he wanted. He knew if he got his way, he wouldn't be allowed to see Rukia again. And he would make Rukia downright miserable.

"Well Takahashi, why don't you tell us about yourself." said Miss Ochi.

"Yes, I will tell you about myself. Though there is not much to tell." he said as he walked forward towards the class. He began to saunter through the aisle. Even the way he walked was beautiful! He continued to talk. "I am here not for studies. But for a single person. One whose beauty far surpasses any flower that has ever bloomed. Beautiful, Miss Rukia Kuchiki." he finished stopping in front of her desk.

Rukia had a textbook in front of her face trying desperately to go unnoticed. She acted as if this man was not in front of her and had just professed his love for her. Everyone in the class turned to look at her. Some girls glared at her some seemed happy for her. Rukia didn't seem to care at all.

Ichigo glared at Kiba. This man wanted to take Rukia away and make her unhappy. It was just as bad as if he wanted to hurt her.

Kiba stared down at who he called "His Goddess." He had seen her merely one time in Soul Society many years ago. It was love at first sight for him. He had smiled at her and he could swear that she had smiled back. After that he became thoroughly convinced that she loved him. Once he heard that she would be executed, he prayed for her to be okay and that she would find a way to live. His prayers were answered. She was saved. But, he could never find her. Until just recently. Who would think one such as her would live amongst humans! He thought I was horrible. Her brother had agreed to his request. Now he just needed to take her home.

"Rukia, my dear." he said as he reached for the book that Rukia held in front of her. He grasped it and took it out of her hands. _Dammit.._That book was her shield. Now it was gone. Rukia looked up at him. She did not meet his eyes and focused her gaze on the blackboard beyond him.

"Yes, Takahashi-san?" she said icily her eyes still glued behind him.

"You should call me by my first name. We are to be married." A shocked gasp rippled through the room.

"Takahashi-san. Please ask your question. Class is almost out and I want to go home." she said turning to him. She glared at him with a look of slight malice.

Kiba looked at her and marveled in beauty. He stared at her lost in her eyes. He began to lean forward. His movement was obvious and it froze Rukia. The look in his eyes, it frightened her. His eyes were filled with, not love, this look was more akin to lust. Lust at its greatest. He was closer now about to touch his lips to hers.

There was a loud slam heard in the silent room. Kiba opened his eyes not to see Rukia but an orange haired student glaring at him.

"Hello. I am sorry but you are ruining a moment between be and my Rukia." he said glaring slightly at Ichigo. Rukia closed her eyes. Ichigo had stopped him. She was glad he was there. But the look in his eyes, it chilled her to the bone._ The way he was looking at me...it scared me...I wanted to get out of the room and run home. I wanted to go stand by Ichigo. I didn't want that man to come any closer. I couldn't move. I want him to leave, __**now.**_

"Last time I checked Rukia didn't belong to any one. Especially not you. To me it looks like she doesn't even know you." It took all Ichigo had not to hit him or kill him like he wanted. To many witnesses. In his mind, he saw himself using Zangestsu to slash this bastard in half. Everyone in class watched their confrontation.

"He's protecting Kuchiki."

"I knew they had something going on."

"He's jealous."

Ichigo ignored them all and glared at Kiba. The bell sounded signaling the end of class. Everyone filed out of the room.

"Come on Rukia."Ichigo said. He grasped her hand and helped her up. He picked up her bag and his and left the room. Leaving Kiba alone.

They walked down the hallway in silence with Ichigo still holding Rukia's hand. They left the school and walked home in the same manner.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked she still seemed shaken.

"Yea?"He said looking down at her. Their hands were still entwined. But neither of them payed any mind to it. They both liked the extra warmth.

"Thank you Ichigo. For helping me."

"I said if he came anywhere near you he'd have to answer to me. It wasn't a lie." Ichigo said as he squeezed her hand lightly. She squeezed his back.

"Ichigo, he's following us." They both gazed over their shoulders. Kiba was standing in the shadows some feet away.

"Stalker." Rukia spat. Her voice seethed with anger.

"Don't worry. He will never touch you or get near you again. It's a promise."

Rukia looked up at him and gave a small smile. She leaned into his side as they continued walking. She cuddled to his arm lovingly.

"Might as well give him show. Right?" she said smirking. They continued home aware of their present audience and how angry he could be at that moment.

The rest of the night was normal and peaceful. Kiba didn't show up and that was a good sign. Maybe he got the message and had left back to Soul Society. This was the hope that sat in Rukia's head as she lie in twins room. Until she felt a strange reiatsu that is.

She got of her bed silently and walked to the window. She pulled back the curtain slightly at the corner. She looked out to see none other than Takahashi Kiba across the street, gazing at Ichigo's house.

_Obsessive creepy stalker. _

She knew she should just climb back into bed and go back to sleep. But she knew with that guy right outside, there was no way she could.

Rukia walked over to the door and opened it. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Ichigo's door. She opened it quietly.

Ichigo was sound asleep in his bed. If he knew who was outside, he'd be pissed. She closed the door and walked over to him. She shook him slightly in an effort to wake him.

Ichigo's eyes opened. The first thing they saw were Rukia's violet-blue irises. His heart sped up.

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo." she said meekly, like child who was scared and embarrassed. She looked to his window. "He's outside. Across the street...Could I sleep here with you?"she turned her head down hiding her eyes.

"He's what?" Ichigo got up and looked out his window. Sure enough Kiba was standing there. _Bastard._ He closed curtain and lay back down on his bed. He moved closer to wall to make room. He patted the spot next to him. Rukia looked up and him and smiled yet again. She climbed in and laid next to Ichigo. She moved closer to him. They both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Okay you probably all hate me because I haven't updated in forever on this or on my other fic _Anything but Serene (_and yes that was plug...I have no shame..) I have excuses!! For starters my computer up and died on me. Seriously it just killed itself. And it took forever for me too get a new one. Also I was busy school and then summer started and I was busy with summer programs. And then my muse decided to take a vacation...I didn't know what to write...I thought that the story might progress to fast and yea...well more on that later**

**Just so you know the italics are thoughts in the flashback they are bolded. K**

**I don't own Bleach. On to the story!!!**

* * *

Two weeks. Kurosaki Ichigo had been pretending to date Kuchiki Rukia for two weeks. Two long annoying weeks. And it was driving him up a fricken' wall! Whenever Takahashi came around, Rukia would make a beeline for Ichigo and the show would begin. It was good that Rukia had enough sense that she never did this at school or in front of their friends. That would just bring up even more problems that the pair really didn't need right now.

She would hug him and hold his hand and whisper into his ear. She would call him 'Kurosaki-kun' in that overly sweet school girl voice of hers. It was a miracle she hadn't kissed him yet. The very thought of Rukia's small pink lips made Ichigo flush red. _I would rather die…Hell, I'd kill her first. _Ichigo mentally slapped himself. He wouldn't hurt Rukia. He **couldn't **hurt Rukia. She was just so tiny and cute and he… _Don't go there, idiot! _

He laid his head down on the table before him and sighed. He would have to admit that the past two weeks weren't all that bad. He actually kind of enjoyed it. Not that he was going to admit that, **ever.** Plus, he just couldn't stand to see Rukia unhappy.

He was in a crowded food court in very a crowded mall with very noisy people. This place was always so crowded on Sundays. He and Rukia had decided to take a day off and go out together. Not the 'out' as in 'date'. At least Ichigo didn't think it was a date. _It isn't right?_ He questioned himself.

Either way it was nice to get out. Today they ditched all shinigami related activities and made Renji watch over the town. Poor guy… They decided to start their non-date outing at the mall. They were going to grab a bite eat and then walk the mall together. Rukia was planning on visiting the Chappy Store that Yuzu had told her so much about. Out of all stores in the mall, it was the only one she wanted to visit. She drove Ichigo insane…

* * *

_Flashback _

_Time: about 10 minutes ago _

_Location: Karakura Mall Outside the ever so wonderful Chappy the Rabbit store_

"_I am not going in there! Besides you have enough crap of that damn rabbit. You don't need anymore!" he yelled. Rukia glared at him. A vein in her temple throbbed._

"_Chappy is not stupid!"She yelled as she swiftly kicked Ichigo in the stomach._

"_I didn't say it was stupid!" Rukia blinked. __**Okay he said damn rabbit, not stupid rabbit… Either way it is still an insult to Chappy!**_

"_Well… you were thinking it!" she said, "You stupid…" She stopped and hung her head down and looked at her feet. She just realized that nearly everyone in the mall had watched her and Ichigo's little argument__**. Damn. That is not how a Kuchiki should act. **__She shook her head and gave an excuse for her's and Ichigo's behavior._

_After the onlookers walked away, she grabbed Ichigo's arm and continued to try and pull him into the store. The yelling continued._

"_I told you I am not going in there!" He said yanking his arm out of Rukia's grasp._

"_Fine." she huffed. Rukia knew a lost cause when she saw one. "Go wait at the food court. I'll be there in a few minutes." __**More like hours.**__ She thought. With all that Chappy stuff in one place, how could she not?_

"_Fine." Ichigo mumbled. He turned his back to her and walked off in the direction of the food court._

"_Ichigo!" Rukia called to his retreating form._

"_What?" he questioned. Rukia held out her hand._

"_Give me your wallet." She stated with a smirk._

_End Flashback _

* * *

So here he was in the bustling and loud food court without any food. His stomach was growling and Rukia had his wallet and she was in a Chappy store. Kami knows how long she would be there and how empty his wallet would be when she returned. Ichigo looked around the large court. He saw mothers and fathers with their children, couples on dates and groups of friends sitting around, laughing the day away.

His gaze caught two men talking to two young women. He couldn't hear what the girls were saying, but he could tell that the attention was unwanted. The girls tried to wave them off but, the men were persistent.

One of the men spoke again and it earned him a slap across the face from one of the girls. Ichigo couldn't help but snicker. _He deserved it._

Then, he remembered why he hated leaving Rukia alone. Rukia was a pretty girl. He would admit that. In fact, pretty couldn't cover it. To him she was more along the lines of beautiful. He was pretty sure that any man on the planet would have realized that… but that wasn't the point.

He hated to leave her alone because of guys like that. Rukia was strong and could take care of herself. But a part him always had this urge to protect her from anything and everything.

Ichigo began to drum his fingers on the table. He was becoming a little impatient. Ichigo mentally chastised himself. _She has been gone for ten minutes. Stop freaking out dammit! _

He was too lost in thought to notice when Rukia returned.

"Ichigo!" Rukia whispered, "He followed us again!" Said shinigami looked up to see Rukia leaning over the white table towards him with a worried look in her eyes._ Is she scared?_ Ichigo looked at her in surprise for two reasons.

1.) He was surprised to see her. Hadn't she just gone into a **Chappy**_ s_tore?

2.) Rukia looking worried or scared just did not happen. Ever.

"Who?" he asked with a confused look. Rukia slapped him on the head.

"Ow." He said as he held his head in his hands.

"Who else you dumbass?!" she yelled. "Takahashi Kiba! You know the guy who wants to marry me!"

Realization hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks. He had been too busy thinking about protecting Rukia and all that crap…Plus Takahashi hadn't come around in the past few days. In fact Ichigo and Rukia were secretly hoping he had given up. And with the way Rukia had been acting around Ichigo lately, it wouldn't have been a big surprise.

"He's here?" Ichigo questioned as he looked up at her.

"Yes. He is. I told you he was stalker." She said, "Anyway, I was in the Chappy store and I was looking at this adorable little plushie. It was so cute! It had big eyes and a little carrot in its paw and…"

"Rukia! Enough with the rabbit! We have other things to worry about!" Ichigo said.

Rukia blinked. Once. Twice.

"Sorry." She blushed slightly. Ichigo watched as the red covered her cheeks_. Is she blushing?_

"Well," she continued, "he had followed me in there and was watching me. I didn't notice him until he came up to me."

"What did he say?"

"He got down on one knee, pulled a little box from his pocket, proclaimed his love for me, again, and proposed." She said.

"What did you do?"

"I kicked him in the face and left the store." She smiled. Ichigo chuckled.

"Maybe he'll stop bothering you once he learns how evil you are."

"I'll let that slide this time but, say it again and you'll end up in a far worse state Takahashi." She smiled playfully.

"So, you think the guy is okay?" He asked her as he stood from the table. Rukia answered as she did the same.

"No, I think I broke his nose." Rukia said as she held out her hand to Ichigo. He gazed at her, confused.

"He might still be here. He's really persistent. We might as well continue with our little ruse. Right?" She gave Ichigo a sweet smile. He took her hand in his own and turned away, trying to hide his blush. Rukia squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. So softly she was sure he couldn't here.

Ichigo leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Rukia's forehead.

"No problem." He whispered into her hair. Rukia smiled again. She had been smiling quite often these past two weeks. Being with Ichigo like this, even if it was all an act, was wonderful. If it weren't for the fact that a crazy man from Soul Society wanted to marry her, Rukia thought she would be the happiest person on the planet. _Maybe even with the crazy man I would be. Ichigo is just… _

Ichigo pulled his lips from her forehead. Rukia sighed. She immediately missed the feeling and the warm feeling in her chest it gave.

"Let's go." He said as they walked off together. Hand in hand.

* * *

**Did you like it? Like said my muse just left and she doesn't stick around much anymore. This was kind of filler chapter. The next has a BIG turn in the story that takes events outside of Karakura and into Soul Society. It also brings other characters in and forces Ichigo and Rukia to really look at thier relationship as they begin questioning if this act of thiers really is just an act. Expect Byakuya to play a key role in all this...I hope I can write him well. Can anyone guess what the event is? **

**HUGS :)**

**MoMo**


End file.
